


I'll see you in my dreams 梦狼奇缘

by shamei1010



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M, On Body and Soul AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 3





	I'll see you in my dreams 梦狼奇缘

Charles没有乱动，他相信这种办法比拔足狂奔有用。被一头巨大的狼近距离地嗅闻似乎已经意味着死到临头，跑也没用了。他闭起眼睛，想着如何逃脱困境，寒风像针一样扎进骨头，他的牙齿发出撞击的声音。  
他感到它凑得更近，顺着Charles的鼻尖、前额、侧脸继续嗅闻，再用下巴摸索Charles的后颈。  
Charles不明白它的意图，它烦躁地绕着Charles打转——Charles听到它脚踩雪地发出的声响推测出的。Charles隐约感到它没有攻击的意图，心里安定下来。  
那头狼做完这些，喉咙里发出咯咯的声音。不是威胁的声音，倒像是询问Charles为什么不做出应有的回应。Charles忍不住翻了个白眼，他不知道怎么做。他难道要追着它的尾巴嗅闻吗？还是给它一拳明确告诉它，我对你不感兴趣？  
Charles思索这些问题的时候醒了过来。  
他盯着天花板长达五分钟，再三告诫自己已经脱离了梦境的束缚。“你不过是压力太大了。”  
天还没亮，床头桌上的闹钟显示凌晨三点。Charles是个顽强的人，他不会因为一个小小的恶梦就放弃睡眠。他在梦中与拿着红气球的小丑攀谈，同乘一趟巴士前往赖克斯岛监狱。他与弗莱迪搏斗，原因是弗莱迪的利爪撕坏了他的书稿。他和铁血战士下西洋棋，直到对方掀翻了棋盘。他习惯霸王龙的袭击，甚至能在它攻击的间隙从容地穿好外套，从屋子里大步走出来。他丝毫不畏惧哥斯拉的踩踏，因为他早已熟悉怪兽脚掌落下的位置.  
他翻了个身，哪怕有一群狼也不能阻止他继续睡下去。如果他再梦到刚才那只“狗狗”，他会喂它狗狗饼干，挠它的下巴和肚皮。如果它够乖，他还会带它去中央公园散步。  
他放松身体，把杂念推出大脑，二十秒后，他的意识陷入黑暗。

风猛烈地刮着，把雪地吹得像镜面一般平整。天色阴沉得像涂了一层浓稠的墨水，大地与天空浑然一体，Charles分不出它们间的界限。  
Charles深吸一口气，冰凉的空气顺着鼻腔进入肺部，呛得他直咳嗦。  
他在雪地中走着，感到寒冷而饥饿。他迫切地想找点吃的，但走了几个钟头，连一片叶子也没找到。  
他忍不住怀念昨晚没吃完的汉堡，如果能再度和它相遇，他绝不会轻易让它投入垃圾桶的怀抱。  
地平线呈现出一丁点橘色的亮光，过了一会，那亮光逐渐增大，幕布逐渐褪去撕，天空和地面慢慢染成了紫蓝色。  
Charles站在温暖的阳光下，感觉好受了一点，但仍然饿得要命。他继续走了一个钟头，也许时间更长，雪地上一只朝上伸的脚爪引起了他的注意。  
他拨开地上的雪，用嘴巴把它扯出来——他想不通自己为什么这样做。它一只冻死的松鸡，失去了光泽的羽毛粘满雪粒，眼睛睁大，脖子伸得老长。  
Charles犯了难，他不确定要不要吃掉它。如果吃它，他该如何烹饪？上一次他下厨还是两年前，他心血来潮地做了午餐，但中午的时候他把它让给了连早饭也没吃的朋友Hank McCoy。他的好心让可怜的Hank 几乎把大半天时光都耗费在了洗手间里。  
就在他与那只松鸡深情对视的时候，突然有人从身后把他撞到在地。他仰起头，一头巨大的狼俯盯着他。  
Charles试图挣脱它的禁锢，它的头逼近Charles，Charles咕哝一声，希望让它意识到，他打算把那只松鸡让给它，他现在不太饿了。  
巨狼脑袋歪了歪，一些温热的液体掉落到Charles脸上，它受伤了。  
让Charles感到震惊的不止这些，他在对方灰绿色的眼中看到了自己的影子——一头同样巨大的狼。  
Charles彻彻底底地醒了。  
他反复确认了周围半分钟才坐起来，然后小心翼翼地转动脖子环视四周，书架、床头柜、扶手椅、衣柜……那只狼不在。  
他挣扎着坐起来，走到窗边拉开窗帘，阳光瞬间填满整个房间。他在阳光下站了半分钟，好像这么做那个古怪的梦就会被紫外线杀掉似的，接着他揉了揉脸走进淋浴间。  
Charles打开花洒走进水中，任由水流敲打他的额头、面颊、下巴……洗完澡，穿好衣服那个梦消散了一大半，等他的双脚踏出家门那个梦彻底被他抛在了脑后。

一杯咖啡和一份百吉饼下肚，Charles的胃感到满足，他的心情不能更好，直到一个熟悉的身影出现在咖啡馆门口。  
那人身材高大结实，肩膀宽阔，身穿灰色的呢料外套，颈间系着羊毛围巾，暗金色的头发整齐地向后梳拢。  
Charles低下头，把脸埋到杯子后面，祈祷那双灰绿色的眼睛不要停留到自己身上。他穿得太随意了，衬衫和卡其裤，外搭的毛衣陪伴了他整整八年，比他母亲陪伴他的时间都要长。  
他再抬起头的时候，那个人已经站在了他的桌边。  
Charles有一瞬间后悔刚刚没有冲进洗手间等他的新编辑Erik Lehnsherr吃完再出去。不，他应该在洗手间待到截稿日或者世界末日。他挤出一个僵硬的笑容。“早上好。”  
“稿子写得怎么样了？”Erik好像只会讲这一句话。  
Charles多么希望能从对方能说点别的，比如：“我们去喝一杯？”“我想吻你。”或者，“你很性感，很可爱。”  
“进展顺利。”Charles的眼皮不停地跳，仿佛它都无法忍受他拙劣的谎言。他的稿子一个字也没写，死线还有两天。  
“我能看看吗？”  
Charles把身旁的椅子展示给Erik看。“你看到了，我没带笔记本电脑。”  
Erik扫了眼手表，再往门外看了一眼，他的动作让Charles确信他终于准备离开了。他还没来得及松一口气，Erik接下来说道：“我记得你住得不远。”

Charles手指悬在电梯按钮上方，想不通自己为什么会把Erik领回家。他本该有一千个理由避免这种事的发生，可今天他一个也想不出来。  
“你住在几楼？”Erik问道。  
“二十层。”  
Erik按下二十层。等电梯上升的时候，Charles开始恐慌，他如何告诉Erik他一个字也没写？

到了二十层，电梯门打开，Erik环视了一圈。“你住哪边？”  
“左边。”  
Charles领着Erik走到门前，攥着门把手，不情愿地掏出钥匙，大概花费了一分钟才拧动门锁打开门。  
他推门的瞬间突然想起上一次整理房间还是因为他妹妹要登门拜访，但那已经是两周前的事了。  
Charles把钥匙搁在门口的柜子上。“我的房间有点乱。”  
“还不错。”  
Charles的客厅不大。沙发、木桌，扶手椅、书架就把全部空间占满了，而且为了找寻灵感，他把所有的书都翻了出来，在地板中央摞出了一颗树，这让本来就不宽敞的过道变得更加狭窄，只能容纳一个人侧身通过。他有点害羞让Erik看到这一幕。  
“你已经开始为圣诞节做准备了吗？”  
“我忘了把它们塞回去。随便坐。”可他的屋子没有能坐的地方。扶手椅椅背盖着毛毯，沙发摆着一个空薯片袋，卧室的床上还整齐地排列着二十件一模一样的条纹衬衫。  
Charles绕过“圣诞树”先一步抓起沙发上的空薯片袋，转身时他的头碰到墙壁上的画框，脚趾撞到了桌脚。他忍住疼，把薯片袋丢进了垃圾桶。“想喝点什么？”他扶着“圣诞树”防止它倒塌，小心翼翼地挪到食橱旁打开柜门，柜门几张记录灵感的便签飘下来，食橱里面空空如也。茶和咖啡去了哪里？上一次补货是什么时候来着？好像也是两周前的事。  
“我想先看看你的稿子。”  
Charles完全僵住了。  
“你还好吧？”  
Charles脸颊滚烫，好半天才鼓起勇气说道：“我很抱歉，我还没写。我一个字也想不出来。”  
Erik没摔门离开，而是脱下外套和围巾挂在衣架上。Charles没好好欣赏几秒Erik的高领毛衣就被Erik按着肩膀推扶手椅上，“你现在开始写，直到你写完我才会离开。”

Charles难以置信地望着Erik，Erik打开电脑，把Charles的手按到键盘上。Charles机械地敲下第一行字，“我该写什么？”  
敲完第一行字他对着文档发呆，再敲下第二行字，“我该写什么？”  
当他敲完第十行同样的话，Erik站在他身后问道：“你在向Jack Torrance*致敬吗？”  
“我写不出来，没有灵感。我知道你也在写东西，你是如何获得灵感的？”  
“跑步、冲凉。”  
“现在练习跑步恐怕来不及了，我去冲凉。明天见，不，一周后剑。”  
Erik把他按回椅子上。“随便写点什么。比如，你的三餐，你遇到了哪些麻烦，今天的天气，昨晚做的梦。能写的题材很多。”  
Erik的话提示了Charles，要不是他正努力回忆那个梦，他肯定冲过去拥抱Erik。“我做了个梦，非常真实。”他一边想，一边敲下第一行。“Michael是一头生活在基诺沙森林的狼。没有父母，没有伙伴，它习惯了孤独。直到它遇到另一头狼Charlie……”  
他的手指敲击着键盘，脑子里回忆着昨晚古怪的梦。他没花多少时间就把大纲写了出来。  
他停下来的间隙，Erik把那座圣诞树移开了，“未经允许我擅自整理了你的书架，按照作者名字的首字母排列的。”  
“谢谢。”Charles把目光移回电脑，准备把整个故事写完。  
他埋头写作的时候听到Erik似乎问了一句什么，他回答“好的。”，思维仍卡在故事中，他努力回忆梦的每一个细节，没有多余的注意力放在Erik的身上，他完全融入了基诺沙的世界，他现在就是梦中那头饥饿的狼，他要寻找食物和水。他猜测Erik准备离开，关门的声音证实了他的猜测。  
写完四章，Charles的胃抽搐起来，他似乎该吃点东西了。他正准备叫份披萨，  
忽然留意到Erik正在清理水槽中的碗碟。他先是吓了一跳，奇怪Erik为什么突然出现在他的家中，身上还穿着他妹妹送给他的宝可梦围裙。但灵感不等人，他必须把每一个垫子记录下来，他不能再盯着Erik不放，他思维逐渐回到原位，回到那片森林中。  
有人把一份三明治和一杯茶搁在桌面上，Charles茫然地看看它，又看看Erik。“你还在这儿？”  
“我说过的。直到你写完我才会离开。”  
Charles吃着三明治，考虑如何让两头狼的相遇更戏剧化一些。Michael掉入水中，而Charlie救了它。或者，Michael被狼群围攻，狼王Charlie为解救Michael受伤，经过了种种磨难，打败了足够多的坏蛋后，它们幸福地生活在森林中。或者它们都是狼人，一头来自基诺沙，一头来自温彻斯特，两个国家连年征战，他们就像狼人中的罗密欧与朱丽叶。他摇摇头。离题太远了。他苦苦思索的时候，Erik收走了杯碟，往桌面放了一块坚果蛋糕。  
Charles给了Erik一个微笑，就把视线移回到屏幕上。他完全没注意到Erik的表情，他想不出Michael为什么对Charlie感兴趣，以Michael的个性来看，它很难与任何狼建立亲密关系。  
Charles写了整整十页。他本打算看几部狼群纪录片参考，不过他酸疼的肩膀提醒他得休息一会。Charles抬起头，他的颈椎咯吱咯吱作响，他站起身扭动脖子，目光望向窗外，天已经黑了，他瞥了眼挂钟，他足足写了七个小时，难怪他的腰和双腿都在抗议。  
他走向沙发，他本来想爬回卧室，但他觉得自己没能力支撑到那儿了，于是就近倒在了沙发上。  
有人把一条毯子盖到了他身上，他太累了，只能哼了一声表示感谢。

Charles面前是一个满是石块的陡坡，它的爪子紧扣着陡坡凸起的石头，缓慢地往上攀爬。它的牙齿正咬着一团毛茸茸的东西。Charles很小心，避免伤害到它。  
Charles往上爬的时候，它一动不动，好像睡着了一般。  
Charles纵身越到陡坡上面，把嘴里的东西放到地面上。它是一只幼狼，看上去只有四个月大，身上的胎毛还没退掉，看上去和一只小狗差不多。  
它垂着头，不敢看Charles，Charles用鼻子推了推它，迫使它直视自己。Charles凭借着它灰绿色的眼睛认出了它。很难相信，眼前的家伙未来会成为基诺沙之王。Charles忍住笑意，故意用喉咙发出咯咯的声音，让幼狼认识到错误。  
幼狼泄气地呜咽，Charles用牙齿和嘴巴梳理它后颈的毛发安慰它。接着它鼓励它站起来，面向身后的陡坡。它催促了几次，幼狼小心翼翼地挪过去，微风吹拂着它身上的软毛，它探出头又缩回来，试了好几次才敢把头伸向陡坡下面，当它发现从上面看，极度可怕的陡坡不过二十英尺高，它兴奋地仰着脖颈嚎叫起来，不过，那声音很尖听起来和小狗的叫声差不多。  
Charles领着幼狼寻找水源，教会它如何觅食，辨别气味。大概过了几个月，幼狼已经长得和Charles一样强壮，Charles感到是时候和它分别了，它把它推向森林边缘，和它道别。它跟在Charles身后，Charles朝它吼叫，用牙齿撕咬它的侧颈，它都不肯离开。

Charles醒了。他感到全身都像散了架，手脚都失去了知觉。过了好一会，他撑着自己坐起来，身旁的人不满地哼了一声。他转过头，Erik坐在沙发的一角睡得正香。  
他凝视着Erik的睫毛，心中产生一种想把嘴唇印在上面的冲动。他没那么做，不过他选了个舒服的姿势，靠在了Erik的肩膀上，然后用毯子裹住了他们。

Charles再度醒来的时候天已经大亮，屋内飘着咖啡的香味。Erik不在身旁，Charles撑起沉重的眼皮，在屋内寻找Erik的身影。  
“我还没写完。给我半个钟头，不，二十分钟。”Charles打了个哈欠，对坐在电脑前的Erik说道。  
Erik表情严肃得吓人，这让Charles彻底打消了回到卧室补眠的想法。他强打精神坐起来，“怎么了？”  
“你的灵感从哪儿来的？”  
“我的梦。我做这个梦两天了，它几乎把我逼疯了。在梦里我变成了一头狼，我和其他狼争夺领地，和伙伴捕猎，还学会了如何在迁徙的时候抓田鼠吃。”Charles不愿回想起那个味道，否则他铁定吃不下早饭。  
“你还教一只幼狼寻找水源，还把它从悬崖下救了出来。”  
Charles愣住了，“我没写悬崖的部分。你怎么知道的？”  
“因为我就是它。和你一样我也做了那个梦。在梦里我变成了一头狼，另一头狼教导我，帮助我，直到我长大。它抛弃了我。”  
“我没有抛弃你。”Charles意识到发生了什么事，他停顿了几秒，“我们在梦中相遇了？这太离谱了，我不相信会发生这种事。”  
“它真的发生了。你打算怎么做？”  
Charles揉了揉头发，“我不知道，我想好好睡一觉。”他站起来望向Erik，“你想和我一起吗？”  
Erik没等Charles说完就吻住了他，Charles的脑子发晕，但他没忘记拉住Erik走向卧室。床上的衣服和书已经被清理掉了。那表明Erik恐怕看到了他的柯基犬抱枕、X战警制服、哈利波特校服和二十件一模一样的条纹衬衫。他没空想它们了，他有更重要的事要做，毕竟他的床很适合睡觉。  
他很好奇，这次他会不会与Erik同时进入到那个古怪的梦中。  
“我好想咬你的侧颈。”Charles说着把Erik推到床上。  
“你已经做过好几次了。”

《On Body and Soul》AU  
《On Body and Soul》有个翻译叫《梦鹿奇缘》，这个AU里万查是狼，所以就梦狼了，我好雷。


End file.
